


我所珍惜之物

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc，阿努比斯与少女的物语，不知道能不能写好，太久没动笔了。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	我所珍惜之物

“你的愿望是什么？”漆黑的神明浮在半空冰冷无情的看着病床上奄奄一息的少女。  
“生命”少女失去光泽的蓝色瞳孔一动不动的看着眼前散发着死亡气息的神明。  
“那你知道生命的代价吗？”  
“是什么”  
“在你获得幸福的时候我便会像你索取”阿努比斯露出了一个意味不明的笑容。  
“你不是神明吗？”少女似乎对代价有些不解。  
“是啊，可我是掌管死亡的神啊”阿努比斯弯腰在少女的额头落下一个吻。  
“世上的一切都是等价的......”  
少女的视线越来越模糊，一片白光中，少女终于失去了意识，漆黑的神明消失在了她的病床前，连接着她身体的仪器数值渐渐恢复到正常的水平，少女嘴角微微上扬，似乎做着平静祥和的梦。

安吉拉觉得自己飘在云端，她已经很久很久没有睡过一场好觉，自从被人丢弃，患上麻烦的疾病，她的每一天都是在痛苦中度过的，她已经很久很久没有感觉这么舒畅过了。  
“安吉拉，你醒啦！”床边忽然传来的声音彻底惊醒了安吉拉，她扭头看去，一个短发的黑皮肤小女孩正站在门口，手中还拿着一束带着露水的百合花。  
“你是？”安吉拉微微皱眉，她觉得自己的记忆有些混乱。  
“我是法拉啊！你不会脑子烧傻了吧！”自称法拉的少女把花放在床头担心的走到病床旁边，安吉拉皱着眉头想了一会法拉的身影才出现在她的脑海中。  
她们是邻居，从小就亲密无间。  
“发生在你和你父母身上的事我很抱歉”法拉微微低头。  
“今后我们相互扶持一定也可以过得很好的！”她握住安吉拉的手一脸真诚，安吉拉不由得就势点了点头，但她觉得有什么不对，脑海中父母和自己遭遇车祸的记忆像是别人硬塞进去的没丝毫没有任何真实感。  
“一下发生了这么多事你一定也就受不了，但我会一直在你身边的！所以安吉拉，你一定没有问题的！”  
听着法拉真挚的声音，安吉拉将那些违和感抛在了脑后，她对着法拉绽放了一个笑容，脆弱的像是枯萎的花瓣，却如同阳光一般温暖。  
“谢谢你，法拉”她回握了法拉的手。  
“我不会有事的”  
金色的阳光透过窗户洒在病床上，照亮了安吉拉枯黄的金发，百合花上的水珠折射着阳光，有那么一瞬间，法拉觉得自己深陷天堂。  
“安吉拉你幸福吗”法拉忽然发问。  
“幸福......吗”安吉拉扯出一抹苦笑，发觉自己说错了话的法拉赶紧噤声，她尴尬的笑着转移话题，时间就在法拉并不好笑的冷笑话中流逝的一干二净。

三天之后安吉拉终于出院了，但等待她的是空无一人的家，家中什么都没有，丝毫没有人类生活过的气息，四处都透着违和感，甚至连一张全家福都不存在，但悲伤的安吉拉并没有多想，她和法拉一起回了家，呆呆地坐在客厅的沙发上盯着墙壁，天蓝的双眼中一片死灰。  
“什么都没有了”她说  
“安吉拉你才刚出院还是不要过度悲伤的好，不然的话对身体恢复有影响”沙发微微下陷，法拉坐在了旁边。  
“你这副样子看起来也不能一个人生活，不然我明天过来和你一起住怎么样？”法拉轻轻握住安吉拉的手。  
“那你的家人呢？”安吉拉有些吃惊，但她真的不想一个人呆着，下意识的抓紧了法拉的手。  
“安吉拉你车祸撞到了头似乎忘掉了很多事情啊”法拉让自己的十指与安吉拉的交叉，紧紧的握住了它，她对安吉拉露出了一个安抚的笑。  
“我是军人的孩子，我的母亲很久之前就战死了，所以已经独自一人生活了很长时间”  
“对不起我不知道”安吉拉露出了慌张的表情，手也下意识的握紧。  
“没关系，你现在的状况比我难过的多，我都习惯了，之后你也要慢慢走出来啊，我会帮助你的”法拉依然带着那安抚的笑容，安吉拉觉得自己被乌云笼罩的阴郁心情似乎好受了一些，在法拉的话语安慰下。  
“法拉......我不知道该怎么感谢你”安吉拉微微低下头。  
“不用感谢我，以后的路还长着，我们可要相互扶持啦”  
看着故作开朗的法拉，安吉拉一下大哭了出来，眼泪控制不住的往下掉。  
“诶，怎么了！是我刺激到你了吗？没事吧，哪里疼吗？”法拉顿时手足无措，安吉拉摇头，她把头埋在法拉肩上，法拉先是一愣，然后紧紧抱住了安吉拉。  
“哭吧”她轻声说。  
“把一切都哭出来就好了”

那天晚上，安吉拉又发了高烧，法拉不眠不休的照顾了安吉拉一夜，等到安吉拉醒来的时候已经是正午，疲惫的法拉支持不住睡在了她的床边。  
“法拉......”安吉拉看着身边熟睡的人眼下浓重的黑眼圈心中满是感激和愧疚。  
“谢谢你”她轻声说。

法拉简单的收拾了一下自己的东西就搬到了安吉拉的家里，两个未成年人的生活非常艰辛，虽然有着政府的抚恤金但完全不够用，毕竟两人还要支付学杂费，要上学这件事还是法拉告诉安吉拉的。  
“我们必须这样吗，我可以辍学，不然法拉你太辛苦了”安吉拉对准备去打黑工的法拉极其不赞同。  
“不行的，安吉拉，既然现在有机会，不上学实在是太可惜了，以后一定会后悔的”法拉摇头。  
“即使会很辛苦但我还是会想办法的，放心，我不会勉强自己”  
“可这样绝对不行，法拉你已经帮了我太多了，我不能就这么一言不发的接受”安吉拉一脸坚定的看着法拉，丝毫不退让。  
“哇，你好固执，真的没问题的......不如这样吧，我希望每天打工回来都能吃到好吃的饭菜”法拉思索了一下。  
“不如我们做个约定吧，你负责每天给我做饭怎么样”  
“这么简单吗？”安吉拉摇头。  
“我这边的付出实在是太少了，这样我真的没法接受”  
“饭菜也是很重要的，我以前的梦想就是在回家的时候可以吃上热腾腾的饭菜，最重要的是有人和我共享这顿饭，有人听我诉说这一天的事情，这是我继续生活的动力”想到那个场景，法拉的眼中像是粹了星星。  
“安吉拉，你愿意当这个人吗？”她认真的看着安吉拉。  
“真的很重要吗？”安吉拉还有些怀疑，但法拉双眼中的憧憬让她无法移开视线。  
“很重要，这是我最想要得到的”法拉用力的点了点头。  
“那好吧……你千万不要勉强自己啊”安吉拉做出了让步  
“嗯！”法拉微笑，用力点了一下头。

就这样，每天安吉拉都会给法拉准备好三餐，她在屋内温暖的灯光下等待着法拉的回归，在饭桌上和法拉聊着一天发生的趣事，每天中午两个人都会牵着手去学校的食堂点餐，睡前一起攻克学校布置的作业，生活虽然艰辛，但及其充实。  
“安吉拉，你幸福吗”一天夜里，法拉忽然问道，对于这个问题安吉拉下意识的不想回答，就好像她回答了现在的一切都会飞走一样，她张了张嘴，最后选择了沉默。  
“也是，毕竟现在还这么辛苦”法拉耸肩，然后翻了个身。  
“晚安”她说。  
“晚安”安吉拉看着法拉的背影，总觉得脑海中一直有什么违和的东西存在，百般思索得不出答案，安吉拉渐渐进入了梦乡。

一眨眼毕业的日子就到了，成年的安吉拉和法拉终于可以合法工作，同时工作的两个人终于让日子过的不那么拮据，只是法拉再也吃不上热腾腾的晚饭了。  
“我还是想要安吉拉给我做饭吃”看见安吉拉下班回家，法拉扑在桌子上一脸怨念。  
“安吉拉把工作辞了吧，我养的起你”  
“别开玩笑了”安吉拉摇头，现在的她已经出落成了一名优秀的女性，亭亭玉立。  
“我不想你再勉强自己”  
“可是我的梦想没有了啊”法拉依旧一脸怨念  
“你工作太忙了，我们都已经好久没有一起吃饭了”她像是黏在桌子上一样不愿意起来。  
安吉拉想让法拉不要再这么孩子气，但话还没出口她忽然想起了当年法拉那一对像是粹了星星一样的眼睛，她张了张嘴，把到嘴边的话咽了下去。  
“法拉”  
“干什么？”法拉抬头。  
“和我一起去超市吧”  
“诶？”  
“以后你要是不介意的话就等我下班，我们一起买菜然后回家做饭”  
话音刚落，法拉一下子弹了起来，她抱着安吉拉转了三圈，安吉拉被她转的头晕眼花。  
“行了行了，赶紧放我下来”安吉拉揉乱了法拉的黑发。  
“最喜欢安吉拉了！”法拉欢呼  
安吉拉微微红了脸。

两人在超市里买了一些食材，晚饭安吉拉简单的做了两菜一汤，两个人终于久违的一起吃上了饭，晚饭的时候法拉将一整天的事情毫无保留的讲了出了，好几次把安吉拉逗得哈哈笑。  
安吉拉觉得她已经很久很久没有看见过这么快乐的法拉了，她现在就像是一位聆听丈夫讲话的妻子一样。  
这个念头一出，安吉拉被自己吓了一跳，但静下心来细想，她已经完全离不开法拉了，一生能遇见一个全身心对自己好的人谁又会想要离开呢？安吉拉温柔的看着法拉，把有些粗神经的她都看到面红耳赤。  
“安吉拉....我脸上有什么吗？”法拉抓了抓自己的脸。  
“没有，就是觉得你在我身边，真好”

法拉并没有让安吉拉等太久，应该说都那样露骨的表露过自己的感情了只有傻子才会不知道安吉拉的心意。那天，在一处公园的湖水旁，落日时分，天空被夕阳染的橘红一片，法拉拿着戒指跪下来跟安吉拉求婚了。  
“安吉拉，虽然不是钻戒，但我以后一定会给你补一个的，你愿意嫁给我吗？”法拉看着安吉拉一脸忐忑，她的脸被夕阳映的通红，也不知到底是不是害羞。  
“你这个傻子”安吉拉蹲下来紧紧拥抱住她。  
“戒指都不重要，只要你开口我就跟你走，无论哪里都可以，我爱的是你，又不是戒指”  
“安吉拉......”法拉感觉自己的心脏要从喉咙里蹦出来了一样。  
“我的人生一直是和你一起度过的，我不嫁给你又能去哪里呢？”安吉拉将法拉的戒指戴在了自己的无名指上，法拉给了安吉拉一个绵长的吻。  
“安吉拉，你幸福吗？”她认真的看着安吉拉。  
“我即将得到你带给我的幸福不是吗？”安吉拉微笑着回答。

后来过了很久很久，久到两个人都不再年少，她们还是会牵着手一起坐在摇椅上看夕阳，听着老掉牙的曲调。  
“呐，安吉拉，你幸福吗？”法拉紧握着安吉拉的手忽然问道。  
“这一生我非常幸福”安吉拉微笑着看着夕阳。  
“因为，阿努比斯，你就是我的幸福啊”


End file.
